


An Unmitigated Disaster

by Christophertherobin



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Emerald Nightmare, Gen, I'm just so mad about the Valsharah questline, Kind of a rant fic I guess?, Plus I'm looking forward to writing the raid group c:
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 11:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13569660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christophertherobin/pseuds/Christophertherobin
Summary: Sir'rin Duskbreaker has been a paladin for a long time, since the beginning of the invasion of Northrend. He's witnessed stunning victories and tragic defeats, from the Battle of the Wrathgate to the Siege of Ogrimmar and the storming of Hellfire Citadel on Draenor. Never before Val'sharah, however, has he seen such a tragic scene. Druids befuddled, robbed of their senses and turned to evil causes. Even the green dragon aspect Ysera was corrupted and nearly destroyed the Temple of Elune.There will be a reckoning: with Xavius, and with the man who failed to stop him, Malfurion Stormrage.





	An Unmitigated Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> Some backstory: I have a headcanon that whatever artifact weapon that you aren't using is instead used by one of your followers. Hence, since Sir'rin is a Protection Paladin wielding Truthguard, Liadrin would be the Retribution Paladin wielding the Ashbringer. Others might favor certain followers, whereas in Sir'rin's case it was simply getting the other artifacts out into the field as soon as possible.

As the party of five drew closer to the heart of the dark thicket, Highlord Sir’rin Duskbreaker brooded. They were doing good work here, that was true: releasing all who dwelt here from the corruption of the Nightmare. But every enemy he slashed with Oathseeker, every claw and fang that broke upon Truthguard, every victorious battle tasted like ash in his mouth. His allies, nay, his friends and fellow paladins looked at him with concern. They could sense his disquiet, but they said nothing, feeling it themselves. Justicar Julia Celeste looked at the pain and suffering around her, wishing she could do something to take it away, even if she had to take it upon herself. The holy hammer of Tyr glowed feebly in her hands, sensing her wish but unable to grant it. Delas Moonfang, who had relinquished her robes for plate mail, could feel the void in her heart as this Thicket blocked Elune’s Light. She glanced nervously at Lady Liadrin of the Blood Knights, the new Ashbringer, who smiled and nodded. They’d burn this whole place in holy fire if they had to. Vindicator Boros brought up the rear, his crystalline hammer at the ready. He sensed the presence of the Legion here, but it was twisted beyond what even the most depraved fel mind could imagine. None of them spoke; on past excursions like these, when they reclaimed the Aegis of Aggramar in the Halls of Valor or fought through the storms and serpents for the Tidestone of Golganeth, banter had flowed between them like ale from a tap. Their spirits were high even in the most dire of situations. But here, there was a grim finality to their direction. The Highlord of the Silver Hand marched forward confidently; to their victory, or to their doom, they did not know.

They confronted the Nightmare drake, Dresaron. Boros and Delas held off the whelps that came to his aid while the other three and their artifacts broke him. Dresaron cried in pain and agony before Oathseeker found his heart and ended his life.  
A grief-choked yell rang out in the small clearing. Whelp corpses covered in the ash of their fellows surrounded the dead drake. Sir’rin wiped his eyes and marched on.  
“We’ll make Xavius pay, Highlord. We’ll stop this.” Liadrin tried to encourage him, and he sighed. How long ago had it been when he had idolized her? He would have followed her into the Twisting Nether (and still would, in fact). Now those tables were turned.  
“I know we will. That is something we are all devoted to, and we have the Light at our side.” He grinned for the first time in hours, since the battle at the Temple of Elune.  
“Not to mention that you are some of the finest comrades I could ever hope to have with me. All of us, paladins of the Silver Hand, united in protecting the innocent and driving back the wicked. I’ve never been more proud to bear my shield.” His smile faded as his thoughts turned back to the logistics of the task at hand.  
“I’ve fought against many kinds of corruption before. The Legion, the undead, the Twilight’s Hammer and the Old Gods, and now this. It’s simply maddening. The only solution is to burn everything to the ground. Ysera, her progeny, three archdruids, and who knows how many Keepers, dryads, and others. None can be saved, and that... that vexes me. That’s all that should be said for now.” He looked back at the Justicar, and then the others. While the Vindicator, the Blood Knight, and the Priestess were focused on avenging the fallen, Julia Celeste was focused on keeping him and the others alive. She understood his pain, and he understood hers. Anyone they couldn’t save was someone they had failed.There had to be another way.  
“After all, we still have an Archdruid to rescue.”

Punching through the satyrs protecting Xavius further lifted Sir’rin’s spirits slightly. Twisted creatures who long ago dug their own grave were perfect targets for his frustrations. He threw out a shield of light at a trio that had grouped too closely together. It smashed their horns and dazed them, leaving them wide open to the Ashbringer. Ahead of them, past the now scattered ashes, the First Satyr loomed over Malfurion Stormrage.

“You will perish at the hands of Xavius!” He shouted, laughing as he focused the Nightmare’s power on the paladins. They stayed silent as Tyr’s Hand shone brightly in Julia’s hands, protecting them from his power while Sir’rin and the others wore him down. All of them bore shining wings, channeling the Light into an avenging wrath. In seconds the Shade of Xavius was brought to his knees, laughing.  
“You… cannot defeat… a god!”  
“We’ll find a way, demon!” Liadrin promised as the image faded into mist. Malfurion was freed, unsteadily making his way to the paladins as he stretched his aching limbs.  
“A well earned victory! ” He began with a slight smile on his face. Sir'rin's vision went red.  
He let out a roar and rushed at him, his armored fist colliding with Malfurion’s face. Delas tensed slightly as the Archdruid came under attack, her hands gripped upon her lumenstone greatsword. Liadrin and Julia stepped close, each with a hand free to pull him back, but the Highlord stood still, trembling for a moment. Then his body shook, and he yelled at the sky, pounding the ground with his fists. Finally, he stood up, using his tabard to wipe his eyes.  
“This was no victory. We were fixing a mistake!” He screamed at Malfurion, resisting the urge to continue punching him.  
“A mistake that wouldn’t have been if you hadn’t run off by yourself! Ysera is dead! Our strongest ally against the Nightmare was corrupted and turned against us because she was trying to save you!” He spat out the last word to make the depth of his anger apparent.  
“What kind of strategy was employed here to fight the Nightmare? That three of your highest leaders were corrupted like they were nothing?” He punctuated it with a snap before intaking a large breath to continue.  
“In the Firelands, I remember seeing how you and your fellow druids rallied together to establish a foothold and take the fight to the enemy! I came to Val’sharah because I expected that same commitment, that same coordination!  
Instead, we’ve been slaughtering our way across the countryside because of your incompetence!”  
Malfurion frowned silently, rubbing at his jaw. Slowly, he began to speak.  
“Remain vigilant.” The party perked up at this, and Sir’rin bit his tongue to keep from speaking again. “Deep inside the Nightmare, Xavius remains, unvanquished. The enemy you fought here was merely his shadow.” Sir’rin responded with a growl, his voice low and dripping with venom.  
“How many more will we have to kill to get to Xavius, Archdruid? How many more innocents have to die, their minds clouded by this pestilence?” His followers looked at each other, hesitating. Malfurion didn’t answer.

Sir’rin shook his head and turned toward his companions.  
“Knights of the Silver Hand, let’s withdraw. We will regroup and take the fight to Xavius in the heart of the Nightmare. We will avenge those who fell to Xavius machinations! For the Light!”  
“For the Light!” They echoed.  
“You and I have more to discuss, Archdruid. Much more.” He whispered as the others turned back the way they came.  
“I understand.” Malfurion nodded, walking with them on their march instead of flying away.

They encountered no resistance as they left.  
“Perhaps Xavius is afraid of what will come, and is mustering his forces appropriately.” Boros offered. The others nodded.  
“He’ll be well defended, if this thicket was anything judge.” Liadrin was thinking out loud. She turned to Malfurion.  
“Archdruid, any idea what his forces will be like?” He shook his head.  
“All manner of creatures have succumbed to the Nightmare. Green dragons, dryads, druids, twisted horrors… even Cenarius, himself.” Sir’rin rolled his eyes before looking back at Liadrin.  
“We’re going to need help.” She concluded, after looking around at their group. “Even the full might of the SIlver Hand may not be enough.” He shook his head.  
“No, it wouldn’t be. We’ll need other skill sets to finish this fight. I’ll have to call some meetings once we’re back in Dalaran.” Delas looked at him quizzically.  
“Highlord?” The faintest hint of a smile appeared on his face.  
“I used to be an adventurer. It’s time to see what my guild mates have been up to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Two words: RAID TIIIIIIIIIIME.
> 
> I don't know about anyone else, but I despised the Val'sharah questline. Xavius was a piece of shit who had his victories handed to him by the narrative, and the whole thing just sucks until you get to the end of the Emerald Nightmare raid.  
> (Also, the fact that Malfurion faces no consequences after running off like an idiot left a bad taste in my mouth). 
> 
> Speaking of which, I'm looking forward to writing the second part. I'm going to try and be semi-realistic about how some of the fights go (being faster-paced, for example).


End file.
